Commercials
The Battle for Dream Island commercials are running gags, and are always introduced by Yellow Face. The commercials are seen below. Blocky's Funny Doings International commercials are not included. Gumballs As seen in Barriers and Pitfalls. In this commercial, Yellow Face looks and sounds completely different from what he is now. In fact, it might not be Yellow Face at all. "Need a break from all the stress? Then eat our gumballs. It's only 70,000 payments of $70,000 each! Call now! The number on your screen! Now!" Bubble Transformer As seen in Puzzling Mysteries. "Like things that are smooth and soft? Then buy our bubble transformer! It'll turn you into a bubble, and bubbles are super smooth! None of the people in our survey said they didn't like it, because they popped before we could contact them, and we don't sell personal bubble recovery centers, so they died. So, yeah, buy now!" Box of Paper Slips As seen in Crybaby!. "Need some money fast and soon? Then buy our box of paper slips! At first, it might just seem like a blank slip of paper, but, you can scribble a number on it, and POOF, it's a dollar bill! This person managed to buy a TV, this person bought a house, and this person bought the world! So, yeah, buy now!" Revolutionary Headphones As seen in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. "hummmmmmm~~ Isn't that a wonderful noise? Well, now you can listen to that noise 24/7 thanks to our revolutionary headphones. Listen to it while you walk. Listen to it while you sleep. These headphones only play the noise, Well why would you want to listen to anything else. They also have a volume up button, but, no volume down button. And best of all, our super glue makes them un-removable. So, yeah, buy now!" No More Advertisements Foundation As seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. NOTE: The voice is by thecartoonremix4/Nate Groth (the guy who formerly does Balloon's voice on Inanimate Insanity). "Please donate money to the No More Advertisements Foundation to prevent ads like these from appearing in TV shows! We think that ads are boring, frustrating, disgusting and irritating. Don't you to. If you donate $1, you'll get a bumper sticker! Donate $5 and you'll receive our subscription magazine, which includes loads of information on our latest products. Donate $100 and we'll put your name in our latest movie called "The Fight Against Commercials"! Go check that one out, too. It's time to end advertisements!" Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! As seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. NOTE: Yellow Face is voiced by VolcanoClaw (the same guy who does Knife and Paper's voices on Inanimate Insanity). Yellow Face: Buy non-slip shoes so ha! They're totally in style these days, like, Flower wore them this one time. So, like, they must be good! Purple Face: So what? That was almost 2 years ago, nobody wears non-slip shoes so ha! anymore! Yellow Face: Oh my gosh, you don't know anything! You're PURPLE! Purple Face: Racist! Get this guy out of hiyah! Yellow Face: So, yeah, buy now! Purple Face: No, don't! (Yellow Face eats Purple Face) Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-09-08_at_6.44.18_PM.png Capture185.PNG Category:COMMERCIALS Category:Running gags Category:Yellow Face